


Новости пяти океанов

by Shurshunka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник однострочников по One Piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тысяча цветов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Доктор Бекки   
> Фрэнки/Робин, "цветы". Получилось Робин/Фрэнки :)

У фрукта Робин неправильное название. Хоть один цветок, хоть шесть, хоть тысяча - цветы не умеют уносить из-под атаки друзей и сворачивать шеи врагам. Ни один цветок в мире не сумеет взять за яйца, как эта женщина.  
Руки Робин ловят Френки на входе в оружейную, забираются под рубашку, тянут вниз плавки. Озорные глаза распускаются на притолоке, маленькая крепкая ступня ловко пинает, заставляя потерять равновесие.  
У этого цветка много стеблей и бутонов, лепестков, тычинок и что там еще должно быть у невинных цветов — и все они знают толк в извращениях.


	2. Обещание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Доктор Айзен   
> Роджер/Рейли "Капитан, вы идиот?"

На корабле Роджера быстро отвыкаешь бояться и привыкаешь верить в невозможное. Гранд Лайн - "легко, капитан". Десять тысяч метров под воду или столько же в небо - "экипаж готов, капитан, отдавайте приказ". Огненные острова, ледяные, Маринфорд, Рафтель - "цель на траверзе, капитан!"  
Но однажды Рейли вспоминает, что такое страх. "Сдаться? Капитан, вы идиот?" Он ждет, что Роджер ответит резко, или расхохочется, или хлопнет по плечу и выдаст очередной гениальный план. Но Роджер вдруг обнимает его. Просто обнимает, стискивает своей медвежьей хваткой, жесткие усы щекочут щеку, а уха едва касается: "Я не умру".  
И уходит, не оглядываясь.  
Это самое идиотское из его обещаний, но почему-то Рейли верит. Даже в день казни.


	3. Глупости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Taro Amoretti  
> РэйлиШакки "волосатые ноги"

\- А еще у тебя ноги волосатые, – Шакки выпускает струйку дыма ему в лицо, и Рейли усмехается в ответ. Другой подумал бы - обиделась, но он слишком хорошо знает свою Шакки. Обижаться на мужчину - ниже ее достоинства. А бояться за "темного короля" - глупо. Даже если он вдруг запропал на полгода. Она и сама уверена, что не боится.  
\- Зато твоей красоты хватит на двоих, – Рейли подхватывает ее на руки и несет в спальню.  
– Дурак, – Шакки утыкается носом ему в плечо и наконец-то расслабляется.


	4. Очки и поцелуи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Taro Amoretti  
> РоджерРэйли "очки"

\- Выглядишь солидно, – Роджер скалится во все тридцать два крепких зуба, и Рейли вспыхивает - даже кончики ушей наливаются нестерпимым жаром. Он-то в самом деле считает, что очки ему к лицу. И что - да, выглядит солидно. Достойно первого помощника будущего короля пиратов.  
\- Будешь ржать, получишь в морду, – предупреждает Рейли. И добавляет ехидно: – Капитан.  
– Да ладно тебе, – Роджер потягивается всем телом, встряхивает головой - шляпа едва не падает. – Надо бы нам найти в команду музыканта, как думаешь?  
– Думаю, лучше кока, – все еще недовольно бурчит Рейли.  
Пока их в команде всего два юнца, и весь мир впереди, и где-то там, впереди - Гранд Лайн, а этот скалящийся оболтус думает о музыканте! Но Рейли понимает вдруг, что ему это нравится.  
– А еще, – говорит вдруг Роджер,– очки мешают целоваться.  
"Откуда ты знаешь" замирает на языке, потому что Рейли ловит себя на странном, диком, нелепом: "Давай проверим". Несколько мгновений он пытается понять, чего боится больше, если вдруг ляпнуть это вслух - что Роджер откажется или согласится?  
А потом решает, что первому помощнику будущего короля пиратов стыдно бояться такой ерунды.


	5. Память тела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для матрешка.  
> зосан, "слишком много солнца"

Зоро спит на своем обычном месте у борта - дрыхнет с самого завтрака, как всегда, будто и не было ничего. Ничего-не-было-не-было-не-было, это только Санджи то и дело ловит его взглядом, проверяет - на месте ли. Жив ли. Конечно, жив, что ему сделается. Он ведь ни за что не умрет, не приняв перед тем пафосной позы, а храпеть, привалившись к борту, совсем не пафосно.  
Сквозь прореху в тучах вырывается солнечный луч, бьет в глаза, и Санджи вздрагивает. Он не помнит, что было с ним между первыми солнечными лучами, разогнавшими туман Триллер Барка, и всеобщими радостными криками, когда все закончилось. Он знает теперь, что чувствует рисунок, когда его стирают с листа - ничего. Вот только тело помнит это "ничего".  
Санджи смотрит на Зоро. Солнечный луч ползет вдоль борта, падает на смягчившееся во сне лицо. У Зоро напрягаются плечи. Он отворачивается от света и спит себе дальше, но Санджи успевает вздрогнуть и за него, и подумать: "слишком много солнца", и вспомнить, что эта же мысль, этими же словами, мелькнула в голове в тот рассвет, которого он не помнит.  
Ему нужно научиться забывать, иначе этот пафосный-перед-лицом-верной-смерти-придурок-ничего-не-было точно сведет его с ума.


	6. Большой прилив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зосан для Hasegava Uki

– Это Зоро! Охотник на пиратов Зоро! Держи его!  
Зоро разворачивается - в чем дело, еще мгновение назад он не ощущал никого враждебного! – и схлестывается взглядом с Санджи. Форма дозорного сидит на поварешке как влитая - подлецу все к лицу, ухмыляется Зоро, прикидывая, как славно будет раскромсать все эти тряпки парой взмахов.  
– Эй, тупая водоросль, не тормози, пора валить, – шипит Санджи почти в лицо, и Зоро хватается за рукояти. Избавить наглого кока от тряпок он еще успеет, но сначала придется избавиться от дозорных.  
Каждый раз, когда накатывает в неподходящее время - а у них любое время неподходящее, чего еще ждать от пиратской жизни! — Зоро вспоминает Аква Лагуну. То самое чувство - идет Большая Волна, а ты застрял в какой-то трубе дурак дураком. Конечно, толпа дозорных на пыльной улочке вечно сонного городишки и Санджи, снова заигравшийся в мистера Принца, не тянут на большой прилив, зато бумаги, за которыми ходил Санджи, обещают очень даже крутую волну.  
Зоро скручивает Санджи, прижимает к себе спиной, прикрываясь им от пистолетов, и скалится:  
– Я захватываю заложника.  
Кажется, что прижатый к горлу Санджи клинок слышит биение пульса. Зоро чувствует - эти стрелять не станут. Пропустят. Чувствует их смятение и почему-то облегчение. Ясно, почему - Зоро им не по зубам, и они это знают. А заложник - что заложник, на дальних базах не любят штабных крыс.  
Лодка ждет у причала, качается на волне, трется бортом о сваи. Зоро оборачивается к дозорным.  
– Меня здесь не было. Его, – лезвие почти ласково проводит по щеке Санджи и возвращается к горлу, – тоже. А теперь проваливайте.  
Самое удивительное, что они слушаются. Сброд.  
– Ты хоть нашел, чего хотел? – спрашивает Зоро, когда они отплывают.  
– На Санни покажу. – Санджи смотрит на Зоро, как будто тоже прикидывает, сумеет ли уложить и трахнуть прямо здесь, в утлой шлюпке посреди Гранд Лайн, на полпути от базы дозора к Санни, за полшага до очередного сумасшедшего приключения. Не такая уж плохая идея - потом точно будет некогда.


	7. Смотри на меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Taro Amoretti  
> Рэйли/Шакки, очки и сигарета как кинк

Сигаретный дым плывет над головой Шакки, встречает залетевший в распахнутое окно крохотный пузырик и тает, на мгновение приглушив играющие в смоляной пленке радуги. В спину Шакки бьет солнце, окутывая гибкое тело сияющим ореолом. Рейли смотрит на нее снизу вверх - на слегка тронутый загаром живот, идеальную грудь, слегка растрепавшиеся, влажные надо лбом волосы. Шакки оседлала его бедра и не торопится слезать, хотя, по-хорошему, ей пора идти вниз и отпирать двери своей обдираловки. Хотя Рейли будет только рад, если сегодня ее клиенты уйдут пьянствовать в другое место.  
Шакки выдыхает дым, и Рейли тянет ее на себя:  
– Повторим?  
Вынимает из ее губ тлеющую сигарету и думает вдруг: если бы он не видел в деле Смокера, точно заподозрил бы, что его любимая - дым, который удерживает в человеческом облике только его воля. Дашь слабину - и упустишь навсегда.  
– Повторим, – Шакки наклоняется, льнет к нему, кожа к коже, разгоряченная, терпкая, как ее сигареты. Тянется через голову Рейли к тумбочке, нашаривает очки и надевает ему на нос, слегка криво, неловко: – Только теперь вот так. Смотри на меня как следует, Темный король! А то пропадешь снова на год или два и забудешь, как выглядит твоя женщина!  
– Я смотрю, – Рейли подставляет ладони под ее груди, обводит большими пальцами соски. – Я смотрю на тебя руками, губами, всем, что есть у здорового крепкого мужчины. Что мне очки?  
– Глупый ты пень, Сильверс Рейли, – Шакки ведет кончиками пальцев по оправе, задевая его брови, виски, скулы. Наклоняется и целует, оставляя на стеклах алый оттиск губ - на правом четкий, на левом слегка смазанный. – Твои очки – для меня. Я тоже, знаешь ли, люблю смотреть.


	8. Музыка и ветер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зосан для Доктор Бекки

\- Нам нужен музыкант, - в который раз говорит Луффи.  
Зоро фыркает, не прекращая махать своими железками. Наращивает темп, и лица Санджи касается едва заметный ветер, пахнущий не морем, а нагретой солнцем сталью и терпким потом.  
Запах Зоро. Слишком яркий, горячий, возбуждающий. Санджи вдыхает полной грудью, делая вид, что всего лишь дышит свежим морским ветром после душного камбуза.  
Он не смотрит на Зоро - еще чего!  
Шелестят по влажным доскам палубы шаги, жесткие ладони едва слышно перехватывают рукояти катан, позвякивают одна о другую дурацкие серьги. Санджи не нужно другой музыки.  
Но этой музыкой он ни с кем не хочет делиться.


	9. Всего лишь женщина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Доктор Айзен, Роджер/Рэйли на фразу "Капитан, завязывайте"

\- Капитан, завязывайте, – Рейли садится рядом, не спросясь, но бутылку не трогает. Знает, что без толку. Сказать он может что угодно, но решения любой Ди принимает сам. Всегда. Кого бить, куда плыть, по какому поводу надираться. Кого любить, кого таскать с собой повсюду и кого оставлять на берегу.  
Но и молчать сил нет. Король пиратов, надирающийся с тоски по бабе - это, дьявол побери всех баб мира, неправильно.  
\- Она всего лишь женщина, – говорит Рейли. – Она и должна ждать на берегу.  
– Хочешь сказать, для моря есть ты? – Роджер сегодня по-особенному, пьяно и безобразно зол. Раньше Рейли бил за такое морду, но сегодня его не тянет драться. Сегодня он с удовольствием надрался бы вместе со своим капитаном, но кто тогда поведет корабль. Вдаль за горизонт, вперед по Гранд Лайн, дальше и дальше, бесповоротно далеко от тихого острова, где девочка с цветком гибискуса в волосах пообещала Роджеру сохранить его ребенка.  
Он все-таки берет бутылку и пьет из горла, ощущая губами вкус губ Роджера и не чувствуя вкуса вина.  
\- Она сказала, будет сын, – почти шепотом, словно великую тайну, сообщает Роджер.  
\- Ну так радуйся. Пройдет лет десять, и у тебя появится новый юнга, такой же безбашенный, как ты.  
\- Не ревнуешь?  
Рейли отпивает еще вина и возвращает бутылку Роджеру.  
– Нет. Она всего лишь женщина, я - всего лишь твой старпом, а ты, капитан, женат на Гранд Лайн, в горе и в радости, до гробовой доски, и даже смерть не разлучит вас. Вот истина.  
Кажется, он уже пьян.  
\- Да, – кивает Роджер. – И даже смерть не разлучит нас. Я ведь король пиратов.  
Роджер смеется, бутылка летит за борт, а Рейли жалеет вдруг, что не надрался насмерть.


End file.
